


Your Ruby Eyes

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Reality, Just Married, Jötunn Loki, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality where Loki is the crown prince of Jotunheim, Thor is the crown prince of Asgard looking for a consort. When Loki comes to court him there is clearly chemistry between them could it be that it's love at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ruby Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this Thorki for such a long time, I just wanted to post it now. Song I used here is called, "I've Got my eye on you" by Jem and the holograms. Here is the original version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNTlc0tQua0 Con-crit is always welcome. Enjoy!

Loki knew the benefits of an alliance with Asgard; it would bring peace to both kingdoms and thus unite the realms.

Also he hoped that the accounts of the crown prince Thor were true, that he was indeed as impressive as they said.

Though Loki wasn't easily impressed, it took allot for that to happen. Now he was making his way to Asgard, in the hopes of winning Thor's heart. If this didn't work no one would ever let him live it down, Loki The Silver Tongue would get the job done.

Thor was sitting in the throne room as prince after prince, walked in trying to win him over. Buffoons, that is the word that kept running in Thor's mind.

These men were not men, they were little boys. There were a few men whom Thor thought might be it, that is till they opened their mouths and nothing but ignorance poured from it. Some of the lover's Thor had didn't understand why he insisted on equality.

"When we are married you will do what I want, when I want it, how I want it, you will let me do all the talking" if he had a gold coin for every time one of them mistook him for a fool, he would be so rich he could buy the universe.

All he ever wanted; was someone who could make him feel as if he could do anything, someone who would listen to him and sweep him off his feet.

 "My Prince, the Jotunn entourage is here" a messenger said snapping Thor out of his thoughts. "Let them in" he said with an almost despairing sigh.

Frigga, who was sitting next to Thor, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Thank you mother" he said softly to her.

She nodded as they entered the room it was almost hard to tell who was who. Loki was in fact hidden among them and didn't look up at Thor, he could only see Frigga.

Having introduced themselves, Loki stepped forward. At that moment it was as if the world stood still, Thor's heart seemed to almost skip a beat.

Loki was a sight to behold. Here stood this beautiful lithe creature before him, with his ruby eyes and long raven hair, bowing gracefully in front of him. Loki hid well the blush that came over him, Thor was gorgeous.

"Prince Loki, it is our pleasure to welcome you into Asgard" Frigga said as Thor seemed to be at a loss for words.

"My thanks your majesty, it is a pleasure to be here I cannot wait to see what else Asgard has to offer" Loki said eyeing Thor though his words were directed at Frigga.

"Let us get you settled then" she said with that they left for the guest quarters not before Loki gave Thor a quick glance that made Thor's heart skip a beat.

Later that day, as Thor was walking in the gardens Frigga approached him. "You seemed quite taken with the crown prince Loki" she said taking his hand and walking with him.

"Mother what if......there is no one for me? Prince charming does not exist and there is no compromise in the middle so…what is there?" Thor said sadness in his tone.

"My dear boy, you will find your match, I know that you have not had luck lately but trust me it will all work out, I know these things I am your mother after all" she said victorious she got him to smile.

Loki was in his guest chambers talking to Kendren his confidant. "You seemed quite taken with the crown prince" Kendren said sipping his wine.

"He is quite the sight I will give him that, I would like to get to know him better. I will start with this" Loki handed Kendren an envelope and a red rose.

"See that he gets that" Loki said. Kendren nodded and called for a messenger the young boy took the items in question and went to Thor's private quarters.

Thor was lying on his bed lost in thoughts when a knock on the door interrupted them. "Enter!" he called out. The door opened and a messenger entered the room holding a small envelope and rose.

"Your majesty, I was told to give this to you" the messenger said handing Thor the envelope and rose. Thor handed the messenger a gold coin and thanked him as he left. He smiled opening the envelope. Inside was a letter written in the most graceful hand writing he had ever seen. He now read it as he put the rose in a vase on his night stand.

_Dear Thor, You could hardly say I have ever had the chance to write such a letter. Yet here I am writing this to you._

_I know not who caused you to be so sad though I hope you are rest assured that whoever it was will be punished. The sun should always shine not have it's light dimmed. You are a crown prince of Asgard, to be treated like a king._

_No description I have heard of you does you justice, you are divine my prince. Any man should be most fortunate to have you by his side._

_I wish to know you better, to spend as much time with you as possible. As nothing would please me more than to be near you._

_There is one thing I can guarantee you about me, I know that I have never met anyone like you and you have never met anyone like me. Dine with me tomorrow and I will promise you good conversation and possibly more. Say you will do this for me and I will be most happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Loki Laufeyson_

Thor let out the longest romantic sigh known to man and chuckled to himself. Finally! Here was someone who wanted to court him properly oh the possibilities. Thor wrote a reply straight away and had it sent to Loki's quarters along with one of the maids.

Loki got his reply and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. "I take it that's a yes" Kendren said though the answer was obvious. Loki just smiled, "Everything must be perfect for tomorrow" he said feeling quite victorious.

The meal the following night went well; they both had never had a more lively evening. Loki couldn't help let his thoughts drift as they sang to him.

 (Thor Babe!)  
I got my eye on you, and I'm loving your every move  
(Thor Babe!)  
I got my eye on you, we both know there's nothing to prove  
I know you're hot, and your heart is true  
To me you are something different and new  
Well Thor, I got my eye on you  
Sweet Thor oh Thor I hope so too  
  
(Thor babe!)  
I got my eye on you, and I think you look mighty fine  
(Thor babe!)  
I got my eye on you, I would really love if you were mine  
I know you're hot, and your heart is true  
I know that you're something different and new  
Well Thor, I got my eye on you  
And Thor sweet Thor I hope so too

(Thor babe!)  
I got my eye on you, and I think you look mighty fine  
(Thor babe!)  
I got my eye on you, I would really love if you were mine  
  
See ever since you came in view, I just won't take my eyes off you  
  
(Thor babe!)  
I got my eye on you  
(Thor babe!)  
I got my eye on you  
(Thor babe!)  
I got my eye on you

 

Loki was smiling to himself when Thor cut his thoughts. "Prince Loki?" he asked. "I do apologize my prince, my mind was elsewhere" Loki said snapping out of his thoughts. "It is quite alright my prince" Thor said smiling gazing into Loki's eyes.

In the following weeks, it seemed as if they were inseparable. Every moment, was spent together.

They had even begun to explore the other in sexual ways, Loki proved to be a very skill full lover. When they announcement their betrothal, both kingdoms were over joyed. Some months later they were married, now it was time for their wedding night.

 Loki walked around their wedding chambers, he wanted this to be perfect. When Thor walked in wearing his white night shift, Loki felt his breath taken away. He looked like an angel.

"To us my love" Loki said handing Thor a wine goblet. "To us" he said smiling as they sipped the wine then put their goblets down. Thor lifted Loki in his arms laying him on the bed.

"I love you Loki Laufeyson, my darling consort of my heart" Thor whispered as they both quickly undressed. "And I you, Thor Odinson, my darling husband" Loki said as their lips connected in a heartfelt kiss.

They made love that night summating their love, Thor never quite believed in love at first sight. They lay in the afterglow basking in each other's arms. Both had never felt happier.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
